Totalmente Acabado
Totally Dunzo is episode 25 and 26 of Season 5. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Britney *Dean *Blaine *Lewis Synopsis Part 1 In the episode's opener, Jerry is working on a invention that can help defeat evil in the basement of his mother's home. The invention gets a malfunction and Jerry is convinced that he is useless. Jerry's mother arrives with the tea and the gene from Jerry's useless invention gets to her tea. Meanwhile, in Malibu University, the girls return from shopping, but Mandy takes over their parking spot. Not to be beaten by Mandy, the girls park their car in the same spot. Later in WOOHP, a mysterious man called Mr. X calls to Jerry and makes an offer with him. Back at Malibu University, the girls show off their new clothes and are still thinking about Mandy's attitude. The girls then get WOOHPed to Jerry's office. Jerry tells them that he is selling WOOHP to mysterious Mr. X and the agents will be replaced by robots. At first, the girls don't believe him, but they get upset when they find out that they'll retire from being spies. Jerry tells them that he became useless and needs to retire. He also says that he'll live with his mother since his retirement. Upset, the girls tell Jerry that although they are complaining, this doesn't mean that they don't want to be spies again. Jerry tells the girls that a jet has taken off without a pilot and sends them to see how the robots work, but the girls decide to show that they're better than the robots. Somewhere in the sky, the girls try to catch the jet, but the robots arrive and catch the jet before the girls can. Jerry WOOHPs them to the WOOHP jet. The girls begin to cry that their adventures as spies are over. Jerry tells them that they can see each other. The girls return their gadgets, but they keep their uniforms and their penthouse. Jerry WOOHPs them back to Malibu University. Back in Malibu University, the girls see Mandy trying to push their car out of the parking spot. The girls try to stop her, but she slips and lands under the car. The girls get Mandy out. Mandy sees that she broke her nail and passes out. Unconscious, she remembers the bad deeds that she has done to the girls. Mandy wakes up and becomes happy to see the girls. Mandy tells them that she realized how mean she has been and has decided to become good. The girls are totally confused. Later on, the girls arrive at Rodeo Drive to buy shoes. However, Mandy pays for the girls' new shoes. On the way back to Malibu University, a thief steals the girls' shoes. The girls try to catch the thief, but they see the robots and decide to let the robots to catch the thief. However, the robots become lazy. Soon, there is a crime spree in Beverly Hills. The girls decide to call Jerry. Alex sees a telephone booth. She tries to call Jerry, but thieves take over the booth. The girls return to their penthouse and see that it's clean. It turns out that Mandy has cleaned the penthouse up. The girls call Jerry and tell him what's going on. Jerry is confused. However, something strange happens and Jerry gets cut off. This worries the girls. Part 2 The girls go to Jerry's house to save him. They see that there's a huge hole in the wall and Jerry is missing. The girls look around the house and find the backpack full of Jerry's gadgets. Mandy arrives with the cookies for the girls. She sees the hole and decides to fix it. Outside, the girls wonder what will they do. However, the robots arrive and attack the girls. The girls discover that the robots are evil. The girls try to attack the robots with Jerry's gadgets. Unfortunately, all of his gadgets are useless. Mandy sees the situation and yells at the robot for attacking the girls. The robots soon kidnap Mandy. The girls chase them to England, but they lose them. The girls find Jerry's mother's house and feel that Jerry's mother is in danger too. They get inside and find Jerry, Mandy, Britney, Dean and Blaine in the basement. Jerry says that Mr. X isn't that person as he thought. The girls are confused why the robots kidnapped Jerry, Mandy and the others to his mother's house. The girls and the others find Jerry's mother. However, the robots arrive and capture the girls and the others. Jerry's mother reveals that she is Mr. X. She also reveals something about which Jerry never knew: She was a spy in her past. Jerry's mother reveals how she became evil and has planned to turn the world into a crime spree. With Jerry's mother now gone, the robots begin to crush the girls and the others. The girls find Jerry's invention in the backpack. Jerry tells them that he is useless, but Sam tells him why the invention is useless. The girls plug the invention to the robot and activate it. It works, but the invention only works on human villains. Jerry's mother comes to the rescue and she's good again. She tells them that the robots are on the way to London. She shows them her jetpack backpacks from her career as a spy. The girls, Jerry, Britney, Dean and Blaine go to stop the robots, while Mandy and Jerry's mother stay behind at her house. The girls, Jerry, Britney, Dean and Blaine arrive in London and see the robots. A huge battle begins. However, Jerry, Britney, Dean and Blaine are attacked, but the girls rescue them. The robots capture them and they dive. Jerry explains that the girls will run out of the oxygen if they don't return to surface. The girls get back to surface. The other robots merge into a huge robot. The robot captures the girls. The girls use their jetpack backpacks to escape. The girls defeat the robot and save the world. Back at Jerry's mother's house, Jerry says that he wants to retire. The girls are upset, but say that they'll be spies forever. However, Mandy finally finds out that the girls are spies and returns to her snobbish self because she believes that "friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other". The girls decide to not erase her memory. Mandy demands them to get her back to Malibu University. The girls put one of Jerry's mother's jetpack backpacks on Mandy's back. They activate it and Mandy flies back to Malibu University. Later on, the girls and Jerry part ways, promising to see each other again. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Jet aircraft *Jetpack Backpack *Manual Wing Flapper Trivia *References to the spy genre. **”0067” ***The title is a reference to 007, James Bond's Double 00 number. ***The film the spies watch is titled “Mission Improbable”, a reference to “Mission: Impossible”. ***“Mission Improbable” is a reference to an episode of “The Avengers”. **”Computer Creep Much?” -- One of the posters in the cyber cafe says “Spy Raider”, a reference to “Lara Croft: Tomb Raider”. **”Evil Promotion Much?” -- Appearance of Lara Croft as the holographic trainer. **Geraldine Husk's clothing and behaviour resembles the villains seen in 1960's spy films. ***The laugh. ***The white cat. (Ernst Stavro Blofeld from the James Bond franchise.) ***The white Catsuit. ***The wide belt. **Ian Flemish -- His name is a reference to Ian Fleming. The creator of James Bond. **”Pageant Problems” -- The laser security system resembles the laser fight seen in “Die Another Day”. **”The Elevator” -- One of the film posters is for “009”, a reference to James Bond's Double 00 number. **”Totally Dunzo” -- The bikini Lewis wears in the flashback is a reference to Halle Berry's bikini in the James Bond movie “Die Another Day”. *The design of the Manual Wing Flapper is similiar to the glider and airplane prototypes. *Mandy finds out that the girls are spies, but her memory is not erased. *The girls are seen wearing their catsuits without the use of their compowders. Gallery Gad279.JPG|Manual Wing Flapper gad280.JPG|Manual Wing Flapper gad281.JPG|Manual Wing Flapper gad282.JPG|Manual Wing Flapper gad283.JPG|Manual Wing Flapper Jer78.JPG|Jerry Lewis touched and overcome with emotion when Sam, Clover, and Alex tell him that he's like a grandfather to them. jer79.JPG|Jerry Lewis and Lewis waving the spies goodbye. Mrs Lewis worry.png|Mrs. Lewis Worried Beverly hills.png Totally Dunzo Part 1.png|The Spies and Jerry crying Category:Season 5